


Color Me Impressed

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [143]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Connor still plays for the Oilers, F/M, Female Mitch Marner, Fluffy, Mitch is in Uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: "It’s just...I’m graduating in May and I can teach preschool anywhere…”“You’d want to move here?”“If you want me to.”
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid
Series: Tumblr Prompts [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Kudos: 27





	Color Me Impressed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Boy Meets World.

To say Connor was excited was an understatement. Mitchie would be coming to Edmonton for Christmas and the rest of her Winter Break. She was initially going to be there for her whole break but then Dylan found out and kicked up a fuss about her choosing her boyfriend over her best friend and Connor saw right through his little act and he had sent Connor an unknown number of Snaps of Mitchie and him running around Chicago, Mitchie in his jersey for Blackhawks games, Mitchie in his apartment, Mitchie just being who she was when she was with Dylan.

And Connor didn’t blame her. Dylan was her best friend and she got to see him as little as she got to see Connor. And this was her last Winter Break and her mom insisted she use it to spend time with Connor and Dylan. When she called to talk to Connor about, he informed her that they were starting a long homestand the week of Christmas.

Now here he was, double checking that the one dish he knew how to cook well (lasagna), wasn’t burning in the oven and trying to keep himself occupied by lighting what was probably every candle in Edmonton - all of which he had arranged carefully around his living and dining room.

He tried to ignore how eagerly he spun around when the door opened and the instant disappointment when it was only Leo.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

“Feeling the love, Davo,” Leon responded, “What’s that smell? Did you go to that little Italian place?”

“It’s lasagna.” Connor replied, going back to light the candles, “It’s the only thing I can make well.”

“You cooked for your girl?” Leo laughed, “And what’s with all the candles?”

“Yes, I cooked for Mitchie. I would have picked her up from the airport if she didn’t insist on taking an Uber,” Connor responded, “And the candles are for Mitchie. They set the mood.”

“It kind of looks like a church in here.”

“You’re ruining the mood.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Any reason why you’re here?”

“Just making sure you’re not going overboard.”

Connor rolled his eyes and almost jumped out of his skin when his phone chimed with a text.

“Mitchie’s almost here.” Connor looked over at the other man, “Which means you need to leave. Bye now.”

“Fine, fine,” Leo laughed, “use protection!”

Connor went red as Leo cackled and let himself out of the condo. 

As soon as the door was closed, the timer went off and Connor rushed into the kitchen, carefully pulling the lasagna out before rushing to light the rest of the candles and dimming the lights.

“Con - oph,” Mitchie audibly tripped over her own feet as she opened the door and Connor smiled to himself.

“Still getting used to your legs?” Connor’s voice was full of affection as he reached her.

“Funny,” Mitchie grinned, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Connor’s grin grew and he felt centered in a way he never did when she wasn’t near him. 

“Something smells edible. Did you order takeout?”

“Funny,” Connor rolled his eyes as she grinned widely up at him, eyes shining.

Mitchie kissed his cheek before grabbing her bags and taking them up to Connor’s room.

When she came back down the stairs, she was in leggings and his old Otters jersey.

“Connor McDavid, did you actually cook for me?” she asked playfully.

“I did,” Connor replied proudly.

“Is it safe to eat?”

“Go sit down.” Connor laughed, his grin growing as she laughed brightly and followed her with the pan.

“So...your mom bought that pan for you four years ago, didn’t she?” Mitchie blue eyes sparkled as she snapped a picture of the pan and then of the helping of lasagna Connor served her.

“Maybe,” Connor tried not to sound amused as Mitchie served herself some salad, “Wine?”

“When have I ever turned down wine?”

And Mitchie let out a surprised sound as she took a bit - a small, careful bite, because as much as she loved Davo, he was never even an okay chef - and she looked over at him with wide-eyes, “How many practice lasagnas did you make?”

“...a couple,” Connor replied, “But it’s good?”

“Davo, it’s the best thing you’ve ever made.” Mitchie replied entirely too seriously and Connor huffed out a laugh, “Color me impressed”.

“Only the best for you, Michelle Marner,” Connor inclined his head, getting a delighted laugh out of her.

“I wanna talk to you about something.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just...I’m graduating in May and I can teach preschool anywhere…”

“You’d want to move here?”

“If you want me to.”

“Mitchie, if I thought you would have wanted to, I would have asked you to transfer to a school here.”

“I wouldn’t have been much fun.”

“But you would have still been here. I would have gotten to see you more.”

“So, you’d want me to apply for jobs here?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay,” Mitchie grinned, “but, just so you know, I’m not suddenly becoming an Oilers fan.”

“I would be suspicious if you did.”

“It would be a huge step.” Mitchie bit her lip.

“I think after four years only really spending time together during off-season, it would be nice to be able to come home to you. I think it would finally make Edmonton feel like home.”

“Okay. I’ll start sending out applications when I get back to Toronto.” Mitchie grinned, standing up and moving around the table, sliding into his lap, “I missed you, Connor.”

Connor kissed her deeply, tangling a hand in long hair and placing his other on her hip.

“Take me to bed?”

“Help me blow out all these candles first.” Connor nipped her neck.

She giggle but stood up and headed to the living room.

Connor gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink to take care of tomorrow before starting on the candles in the dining room. 

When he entered the living room, Mitchie gave him a mischievous smile before tearing up the stairs. Connor shook his head with a laugh before running after her, catching her as she reached his room, and tackled both of them onto the bed. Her resulting laugh was music to his ears and he propped himself up so he could look down at her.

“I love you, Mitchie,” he whispered, absolutely brimming with pride at the joy and affection she directed at him.

“I love you, too, Connor, so much.” Mitchie replied, voice equally soft before she reached up and pulled him into a kiss.

And there would be time for Connor to think later.


End file.
